When the snow melts
by Clio Falcon
Summary: Amikor a hó elolvad, tavasszá válik... Ki a hó? talán Hatori?


When the snow melts

Tohru minden erejével arra koncentrált, hogy kiváló legyen az ebéd, de ez valahogy most sokkal nehezebb volt. Meg-megremegett a keze és időnként úgy érezte a kezében tartott kanalat rögtön elejti. Valójában a remegésnek és a nehézségeknek igen kézenfekvő oka az volt, hogy Yuki és Kyo előző napi veszekedése alkalmával, abban a percben, mikor Shigure csitítgatni próbálta őket, Kyo figyelme egy pillanatra elkalandozott és szépen kizuhant a kertbe… a falon keresztül, aminek helyén még most is egy hatalmas lyuk tátongott és egy orkán erejével áradt be rajta a jeges levegő. Bár Tohru kabátban ácsorgott a konyhában, mégis teljesen átfagyott a zöldségek pucolása közben. A világért sem szólt volna természetesen senkinek, hiszen a panaszkodás nem tartozott a természetéhez, főleg azokkal szemben, akik befogadták és olyan jól bántak vele. Mikor Shigure bedugta a fejét a konyhába, Tohru elnyomta fogai kocogását és kényszeredett mosoly jelent meg az arcán, ami legkevésbé sem volt alkalmas a fiú megtévesztésére. Mint egy nagytesó, szelíd pártfogásába vette Tohrut és kitessékelte a jégszekrényhez hasonlatos konyhából, majd remélve, hogy ezzel még megelőzheti, hogy a lány megfázzon, egy kisebb fajta hótorlasznak is beillő méretű takaróba bugyolálta. Szemmel láthatóan Shigure éppen a fal javításával foglalatoskodott, de mivel Ayame Sohma ácsorgott az ajtóban, valószínűleg nagyobb lelkesedéssel, mint intenzitással. Ayame mint mindig, felöltötte a „vonzó vagyok és tudom is magamról" mosolyát és kacsintással egybekötve üdvözölte a takarógombolyagot. Tohru körülbelül még két percig aggodalmaskodhatott zavartalanul az ebéd miatt, mikor megjelent Kyo, aki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon és cseppet sem udvarias modorban ágyba parancsolta, mondván, hogy biztosan megfázott, de ha nem is, azért nem árt vigyázni.

Szerencsére azonban úgy nézett ki, hogy Tohrunak semmi baja nem lett és bár kissé náthás volt, a lelkesedésén mit sem változtatott. Vidámsága és életkedve változatlanul mosolyt csalt a legmogorvább emberek arcára is, csak egyetlen embernek volt közönyös és együgyű, Akitonak. Megengedte, hogy rendszeres látogatásokat tegyen a Soma család főhadiszállásán, sőt, egy alkalommal abba is beleegyezett, hogy a lány főzzön az összegyűltek számára, akik rendkívül hálásak voltak minden íncsiklandozó fogásért. A társaságban sem tűnt mindenki vidámnak. Hatori Soma hallgatásával kitűnt a többiek közül, akik nem voltak híján vidámságnak, és csak ő volt, aki minden pillanatban üres tekintettel nézett hol a kinti kopár fákra, hol pedig a megterített asztalra. Nyilvánvalóan semmit sem látott abból, amit nézett, és senki sem tudhatta mire gondol azokban a percekben. Néha, mintha kissé felengedett volna hideg távolságtartása, s Tohru egy-egy naív megjegyzésére néha még oly ritkán látott szelíd mosolya is megjelent arcán, de ez csupán egy pillanat műve volt, s utána újra ugyanaz a szomorúság ülte meg vonásait. A Soma család tagjai nem is foglalkoztak ezzel, hiszen megszokták a férfi fiatal kora elleni fásultságát, de Tohru érzékeny lelkét megérintette ez a magányosság. Nem akarta szánni, de nem tudta, hogy mit is érezhetne iránta. Hatorinál jobban senkire sem illett a „hideg külső érző szívet takar" kijelentés, s ezt Tohru tudta jól. Eleinte ő maga is félt a szürke szemek jeges börtönétől, de mire észbe kapott már kedvesebb volt neki az a rabság, minthogy szabadulni akarjon. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy ez pontosan mit is jelent, csak azt tudta, hogy szeretné, ha Hatori nem lenne ennyire szomorú, és ilyen keserű. Míg ezen morfondírozott, fel sem tűnt neki, hogy az ő arcán is ábrándos kifejezés jelent meg, s végig le sem vette a szemét Hatoriról. A férfi ezt látva ismét ritka mosolya egyikével jutalmazta a figyelmet, amitől Tohru szabályosan fülig vörösödött. Jobbra, balra pislantott, hogy biztos nem látta-e senki a jelenetet, Yukit kivéve mindenki Ayame valamely szellemességén mulatott, a fiú pedig a teájára próbált koncentrálni. Mindenki egészen megszokott módon viselkedett, s ez Tohru számára azt jelentette, hogy senkinek nem tűnt fel a közjáték.

Hatori szinte meg tudta volna érinteni a csendet. Ahogy egyre sötétebb lett kint és egyre kevesebbet tudott kivenni a tárgyak körvonalaiból, annál élesebb lett hallása. Amúgy is jobban hallott, mint látott amiatt, hogy az egyik szemére megvakult, de alkonyatkor sokkal inkább kijött ez a hiányosság. Rágyújtott egy újabb cigarettára. Arra figyelt fel, hogy az utóbbi időben még a szokottnál is sokkal többet dohányzott. Tisztában volt vele, hogy ez nem csak neki árt, hanem Akito is ideges lesz tőle, de nem tudta abbahagyni, mert ha nem csinálta, akkor pedig ő maga volt folyton ideges. Igazából semmi oka nem volt rá. Minden a szokott kerékvágásban haladt és ennek inkább örülnie kellett volna, de valahogy nem tudott. Azt érezte, hogy elhalad mellette a saját élete, úgy hogy ő kimaradt belőle. A tavasz ott volt egy karnyújtásnyira, de gyenge volt a fénye, ezért hát… Maradt a hideg, kimért, magányos lét. Ugyanakkor az is ott motoszkált a fejében, hogy még mindig van reménye a boldogságra, csak a kezét kellene kinyújtania. De nem merte. Ott volt az az életvidám, fiatal lány, aki sokkal jobbat érdemelt, mint egy megkeseredett, nyomorult férfi, aki ráadásul több mint tíz évvel idősebb nála. Tudta, hogy nem érdemli meg. Ezen felül nyilvánvaló volt számára, hogy Tohru Yukit szereti. Vagy legalábbis Kyot… Mélyről jövő sóhaj hagyta el tüdejét, mely a lemondás lehelete ugyanúgy lehetett, mint egy téli fuvallat. Aztán éles csattanással kivágódott a tolóajtó és Momiji ugrándozott be teljes lendülettel a szobába. Hatori összerezzent az éles hangtól.

-Miért vagy olyan búskomor Ha'ri? Tohru boldogtalan lesz, ha megtudja, hogy Ha'ri szomorú! – ez a két mondat csodálatos hatással volt Hatorira. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Tohru nagyon is kedves, érző szívű lány, de cseppet sem tartotta valószínűnek, hogy pont miatta aggódna. Igaz, hogy mostanában kissé fáradtabb és kellemetlenebb is, mint normál esetben, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy egy ilyen szép, fiatal lánynak miatta kellene aggódni. Momijinak feltűnt a változás, de nem az volt, amire számított. Ahelyett, hogy felvidította volna Hatorit, még inkább elszomorította. Egy könnycsepp csillogott a férfi szeme sarkában és félő volt, hogy újabbak fogják követni. Egyik kezét arcára szorította, de nem lehetett nem észrevenni mennyire ki van borulva. Egészen kényelmetlenné vált volna a helyzet, ha nem kezd el csörögni a telefon. Momiji néhány lépéssel ott termett és a szokottnál kissé kevésbé vidáman szólt bele a kagylóba. Egy pillanattal később Hatori kezébe nyomta a telefont. Shigure volt az. Azt mondta, hogy Tohru nagyon lázas és folyamatosan félrebeszél. Hatori meg sem hallgatta a híradás végét. Ezen nem volt mit morfondírozni. A láz nem tréfa. Felkapta orvosi táskáját, köpenyét és az autóhoz sietett. Most eszébe sem jutott, hogy a sötétben különösen veszélyes nagy sebességgel vezetni. És mellesleg az eső is elkezdett cseperészni. Ezek után csoda volt, hogy Hatori épségben megérkezett Shigure házához. A legutóbbi „baleset" óta ugyan a falat kifoltozták, de így sem volt sokkal szebb, mint lyukasan, ugyanis Shigure és Ayame vastag, barna celluxszal ragasztotta meg az eltört léceket. A ház csendes volt és egészen kihalt Tohru boldog mosolya nélkül. Az arcán egészséges pír helyett lázrózsák ültek és homloka verejtékben úszott, szeme pedig bágyadtan pislogott az érkező Hatorira. A férfi megvizsgálta és megnyugodva konstatálta, hogy ez nem több, mint egy kis megfázás. Tudta, hogy elég lenne, ha beadná Tohrunak a lázcsillapítót és távozna, de képtelen volt rá. Nézte, ahogy a lány elalszik a gyógyszertől, és nézte, hogyan futnak le a verejtékcseppek a lány homlokán. Képtelen volt nézni. Elfordított a tekintetét, de az ismét visszavándorolt a láztól égő archoz. Valahogy gyengének és tehetetlennek érezte magát a lázzal szemben. Úgy érezte, hogy kevés, amit tett és hogy sokkal többet érdemelne Tohru. Sokkal jobbat. Megcsókolta a lány égő homlokát és felállt, hogy távozzon, mikor meglátta, hogy Shigure áll az ajtóban és merőn nézi, mit csinál az orvos.

-Ez a terápia része, Ha-san?

-Nem neki. Nekem. – Shigure egy pillanatig értetlenkedett, de aztán leesett neki ez mit is jelent. Széles boldog mosoly jelent meg az arcán.

-Éppen ideje volt, hogy észrevedd, hogy más is van a világon, mint Kana. És a mi kis virágszálunk a kiválasztott! Ez külön öröm! – Igazi Shigurés lelkendezés volt ez, amire még Hatorinak is el kellett mosolyodni. Végül is leleplezték.

Tohru érezte, hogy valami baj lesz. Feküdt az ágyában és érezte, hogy valami nagy baj lesz. Iszonyatos rémálma volt, amit akár okozhatott volna a láz is, de tudta, hogy erről szó sincs. Bár nem tudta, de azután álmodta ezt a sok borzalmat, miután Hatori elment. Hajnali kettőt mutatott az óra, de Tohrunek ez cseppet sem számított. Cipőt húzott a lábára és felvette dzsekijét. Olyan halkan, ahogy csak tudott, leosont a lépcsőn és ki a házból. Eszébe sem jutott, hogy még mindig gyötri a láz és egyáltalán nem kellene az ágyát elhagynia. Csak ment, amerre a lába vitte. Be az erdőbe, ahol régebben a sátra állt. Nem hallotta a mögötte loholó lépteket. Egyre álma járt a fejében. Ott volt egy ember, akit élve eltemetett a kőomlás. És tudta, hogy Hatori Sohma az. Még gyorsabban szedte a lábát. Még mélyebben behatolt az erdőbe, még inkább elvesztette a józan tudatát. Még egy darabig ment, és ment, de egyszerre eltűnt a lába alól az imént még oly biztos talaj és zuhant lefele egy mély gödörbe.

Hatori úgy döntött, az éjszakát Shigure házában tölti barátja felfedezése ellenére. Leült az étkezőben, és elnyomta az álom.  
Hajnalban arra ébredt, hogy valaki behúzta a bejárati ajtót. Nyugtalanította a korai időpont ezért nem tudta megállni, hogy ne nézze meg ki az. Meztelen lábszárakat és egy fehér hálóinget látott eltűnni a fák között. Nem is volt kétséges a távozó kiléte. Sietős léptekkel Tohru nyomába eredt. A lány valami természetfölötti erő hatására, vagy ki tudja miért, de úgy sietett, hogy Hatori képtelen volt utolérni. Látta, hogy kettejük között csökken a távolság, mégsem érhette el. Aztán a lány eltűnt. Szabályosan, mintha a föld nyelte volna el. Nyoma sem volt. Hatori futásnak eredt, de aztán rájött, hogy ez hiba volt. Éjszaka jelentős mennyiségű eső esett és a föld meg a sziklák elvesztették stabilitásukat, és emiatt egy föld alatt található üreg beomlott, és ebbe zuhant bele Tohru, és ebben kötött ki a férfi is. A sárba cuppant bele, így nem ütötte meg magát, de rögtön látta, hogy a föld felszíne legalább tíz méterrel magasabban van, mint ő maga. Ahogy nagy nehezen hozzászokott a szeme a sötétséghez, látta, hogy Tohru ott fekszik a földön és bár nem eszméletlen, de nagyon kába. Aztán már csak azt vette észre, hogy valami dübörög és a következő percben az egész üreget törmelék és föld borította be, s ezzel együtt mindkettejükre teljes sötétség borult.

Reggel Shigure már iszonyúan aggódott Hatori és Tohru miatt. Mindketten nyomtalanul tűntek el az éjszaka folyamán. Felhívta a főhadiszállást, de Hatsuharu szerint nem ment Hatori vissza. Ez persze konkrétan nem jelentett semmit azon kívül, hogy nem ment vissza a házba, de valahogy jót sem jelentett. Nem tudott felébredni a perverzebb énje, ami azt mondta, hogy megszöktek, mert egyikük sem olyan, aki csak úgy, minden előzetes bejelentés és tervezés nélkül megszökik.

Az első dolog, ami Tohrunak feltűnt, hogy iszonyatosan fáj a feje. A második, hogy akárhány óra is legyen, mégis teljes a sötétség körülötte. Aztán úgy érezte, mintha valaki a karjaiban tartaná. Nem tudta megállapítani ki az. „Anya?", volt az első gondolata, de aztán rájött, hogy ez teljes ostobaság, hiszem az édesanyja meghalt két évvel korábban. De mégis valakinek az ölében pihent a feje és az a valaki egészen puhán simogatta a homlokát. Kinyitotta a szemét, mégsem lett sokkal világosabb. Átható földszag terjengett mindenfelé és nem is kicsit volt dohos a levegő, akárhova is került. Kimeresztette a szemét, hogy legalább azt lássa, hogy ki bánik vele ilyen gyengéd féltéssel. Ahogy jobban megnézte, „fekete, kissé kócos haj?", de még így is alig látott többet körvonalaknál. „Shigure-san???". A hirtelen jött sokktól, amit ez a gondolat okozott, iszonyúan megrémült és, mint aki rugóra lépett, úgy ült fel.

-Tohru? – a hang sokkal halkabb volt és lágyabb, mint Shiguréé.

-Hatori-san… - Tohru hangja egészen vékonyra sikeredett és ezáltal szinte félénkre, az iménti hirtelen mozdulatához képest meg főleg. – annyira sajnálom! Az én hibám! nem kellett volna, hogy… – elakadt a mondandójában, mert rájött, hogy a férfi miatt volt ahol volt. Legszívesebben hozzábújt volna, ha azzal nem csak rontott volna a helyzeten. – annyira borzalmas dolgot álmodtam és… – ömlöttek belőle a szavak. Ha nem is mondta el, amit érez, azt elmondta, hogy mit álmodott, hogy mitől tart és ebből egyértelműen következett, hogy mennyire nagyon fontos számára a férfi. – …mert attól tartottam, hogy tényleg bekövetkezik, és futottam… – Tohru nem tudta folytatni. Első pillanatban nem is értette, mi állt lélegzete útjába, aztán érezte, hogy egy másik száj ér az övéhez. A szíve olyan hevesen dobogott, hogy csodának számított, hogy nem ugrik ki a mellkasából, vagy a torkán keresztül a túlvilágba. Nem tudta pontosan mit csinál, de mégis ráérzett, hogy mire vágyik Hatori. Gyengédségre, és szeretetre. Ismerte őt, ahogy a férfi is ismerte Tohrut. Annyira tudták egymásról, hogy kölcsönös a szerelem, hogy saját tudásuk vakította el őket. Ami mindenki másnak annyira nyilvánvaló volt, az nekik majdnem egy évbe tellett. S bár még órákig tartott, míg Shigure, Yuuki és Kyo nyomukra bukkantak az agyagos földben és kiásták őket, minden megváltozott kettejük között. Tudták, hogy számtalan akadály vár még rájuk, mégis tisztában voltak vele, hogy az ég is egymásnak teremtette őket. Yuki eleinte sokszor féltékeny tekintettel nézett Hatorira, de ő is rádöbbent valamire. Hogy nem Tohrut szereti, csak a benne lévő életerő és szeretet ami megfogta. De ennek semmi köze a szerelemhez. Tudta, hogy a barátság akkor is tartani fog, ha a szerelem már kihunyt, és az is nyilvánvaló volt, ha ez megtörténik, Hatori és Tohru akkor is, mindig és minden körülmények között kiválóan meg fogják érteni egymást, mert igazán jól kiegészítették egymást. És mert a hónak is néha szüksége van tavaszra, ha megunt hideg lenni…

Írta: Soma Shigure nem kevés valós ihletéssel


End file.
